


I Need A Life

by SpillerOfTea



Series: I Better Be Getting Hazard Pay [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Funny, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Motherhood, My First Fanfic, Navy, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpillerOfTea/pseuds/SpillerOfTea
Summary: What if Levi was in-charge of the new exchange student?Babie Rose Garcia (like Baby) is a medic in the US Navy when VIPs visit her clinic and gets deployed in the care of the Naval Admiral of the Devildom, Leviathan.Can this sailor survive a year with an Otaku caring for her? How is it she fits right in? Why does Lucifer like her so much?Babie is basically me.Contains some accurate depictions of the military. My content does not represent the views or beliefs of the U.S NavyLet me know!
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I Better Be Getting Hazard Pay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773856
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. I Need A Life

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this game and the fandom! I really wanted to expand my characters story and her life parallel to mine and my experiences. This my first ever Fanfic and it took a lot of support and encouragement for my 3D husbando. I'm an Otaku at heart please be gentle! (unless you're Beel~) 
> 
> I've decided to add on to this Chapter since I was having a hard time trying to figure out where I wanted this story to go. I finally have a better grasp on what I want and I hope you all like it.

"Alright, fall in everyone!" Babie tiredly called out to her fellow shipmates during the morning huddle. She stood facing a small horde of zombified sailors still trying to find a fuck to give at 530 in the morning. "I know you're all wondering why leadership had us show up to work at 5-" she started to explain resulting in multiple grunts, moans, and cursing at the fact that none of the higher ups bothered to show. "Truth is I just got word that we got some VIPs coming to visit base today and they might do a quick walk through of medical. So the clinic has to be cleaner than Mr. Cleans ass." She finished with a clap of her hands and cracking open her third energy drink.

"Fuck, Garcia, why didn't they just have us do this yesterday," called out Bailey, a 6ft tall American Dream boat of a man.

" Bailey, that makes too much sense! That is some dangerous thinking," she joked, gaining a chuckle from the giant as everyone else started to file out of the room and begin their tasks. " Besides, it's a surprise visit. Wouldn't be much of a surprise if they told us when they would show up, now would it?" She finished with a wink as she passed by to write daily assignments on the dry erase board.

Bailey watched as his 5'4 dark hair and tan skin supervisor tried to write in the top boxes on her tippy toes. "Babie, move over so I can do that for you."

"Thanks, and don't call me that at work. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea." She stated with a pointed look as she handed him the marker

" What? That we're _REALLY_ good friends who often use first names." He winked at her before finishing her task.

"We are good friends".

Neither, of course, were lying. They would often find themselves hanging out after work or spending the weekends watching movies in their pajamas. Though they had feelings and an underlying sexual tension that could power entire cities, Babie always put her career before her own needs.

She had no interest in starting any new relationships since her divorce. Although amicable, it drained her in ways she hadn't yet recovered from. She had married her best friend and they even had a child, but they ultimately wanted different things. Her ex maintained primary custody considering the fact that she could deploy at a drop of a hat; however, he always made the effort for Babie to spend plenty of quality time with their daughter.

The day dragged on in its usual form: heavy load of patients in the morning and Babie running around making sure that everything ran smoothly and that everyone was pulling their weight. In the middle of her controlled chaos her Chief calls out for her to inform everyone that the VIPs are heading to the clinic "Garcia, ETA 10 minutes!" And with that she was off like a prom dress. She was here. She was there. She was everywhere at the same time. "Alright everyone, badges on! PII put away! Make sure your areas are clean!" She commanded as she tidied patient rooms and gathered discarded items to hide in her desk until she could later return them to their proper place.

Bailey hurried over to help his favourite struggle bus carry the smorgasbord of items that seemed to be obscuring her view. " So what kind of VIPs are showin' up?" "Don't know," she muttered as she straightened her uniform and checked her hair in the mirror "Some foreign nationals or whatever Chief said. Don't know why they would want to visit medical but whatevz." She let out with a sigh. "Probably some old geezers from an allied country trying to see how a medical facility can run with minimal staff, tight working conditions, and limited resources." She snorted. "I wouldn't say that." Bailey whispered as he gave her a small nudge.

She looked to her friend who was blocking her exit and view of the gaggle of people making their way to her office. All she could hear was the voice of her Commanding Officer as he made polite introductions. "And here is HN Bailey, one of our hardest working sailors and naturally skilled hand for emergency patient care. Bailey, have you seen Garcia?" "Right here, Sir!" She squeaked out in her best customer service voice. She practically shoved the giant infront of her to get through the threshold. Her gaze met a wall of red uniform adorned with gold medals unlike anything she'd seen before. As her eyes made the journey up, she was greeted with a smile so bright it could've rivaled the sun. "Ah! There you are! Sir, this here is Garcia, the Work Centre Supervisor, Sailor of the year, and is the reason for this clinic running so smoothly! She makes my job easier and makes me confident that once I retire the Navy is in good hands." He choked out in the end. Her senior officer had always been an emotional mess but like an extremely proud papa bear. "Pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand. "Diavolo" he boomed with a megawatt smile that reached his golden eyes. " _Damn, those eyes could melt ice_ ," she thought as he took her hand in his equally tan one. He guided it to his lips with a soft kiss on her knuckles. Babie felt her cheeks heat up at the gesture. Everyone watched the exchange that left Babie the same hue as Diavolo's red locks.

"Crowned Prince Diavolo."

 _"Prince?! Did this sexy mufuker just say PRINCE??"_ Babie's mind was short circuiting after hearing that she just had royal lips on her hand. And not just any royal, a royal sex god of a mans lips. She did her best to compose herself and make a hasty getaway to go splash some cold water on her face.

"Well, your majesty, please let me know if you need any assistance during your visit. If you'll excuse me..." Bowing to Diavolo and accidentally booty bumping the body behind her. With a yelp she stood to apologise only to be greeted with a smirk and burning crimson eyes. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you, I was simply admiring the organization and quaintness of your office." The beautiful raven hair stranger said politely grasping her hand and placing a chaste kiss like Diavolo did prior. _"Damn, I knew this ass would get me in trouble one day but I didn't expect it to be like this!"_ _"_ L. M. Star, Second in Command to the Crowned Prince, pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Garcia." He said with a silk voice deeper than the ocean.

Growing concerned ,and straight up jealous, about his friend ***cough*crush*cough*** Bailey cleared his throat, " Excuse me, Garcia, the patient in room three needs an EKG, Dr. Parker's exam room is out of bed paper and is running 20 minutes behind on his patients." He stated assisting in in getting her brain back into work mode. Babie nodded and was back to her workaholic self. "Excuse me gentleman," She began walking towards the locker rooms stopping outside the door" Bailey, grab the bed paper from the supply room. Since Morning Triage is over the treatment room should be open. Begin taking Dr.P's patients in there and take vitals and return them to the lobby, it'll eases the some of the workload and maintain patient care."

She said with a sigh as she noticed the entourage of people somehow ended up near the locker rooms. "I will do the EKG on the Patient in Room 3 so let Dr. Alma know and remember to thank the patients for their 'patience during today's visit in the middle of a VIP visit.' Give me about five minutes and I'll be there." Bailey simple nodded and gave a quick "Roger that." Before making his way past Diavolo, L. M. Star, and a quiet green eyed fellow with a turquoise tips on part of his hair.

 _"What fucking country are those guys from? And why did they kiss my hand?!"_ Babie though. But like, yeah, don't kiss a stranger's hand especially in a clinic, like _hello_ , germs. She quickly composed herself and proceed to continue her work.

However, before she could step into the patient room her Chief a stated that her Commander was no longer able assist the VIPs and now the responsibility fell on her. "Also, they have been asking quite a bit about you," mentioned her Chief knitting his brow's in concern " Seems you've made quite the impression. Take Bailey with you, they might be VIPs but I don't like how they've been looking at one of my sailors." He muttered close to her, so no one else could hear. 

Although, the military is a mans world Babie somehow managed to fit in. She was infact the only female active duty in her clinic, and her brothers in arms protected her with an intensity that matched their respect for her.

The rest of the visit went without issue or Babie getting all hot'n' bothered by the Prince of Sexy Town and his two Royal Hotness Guardsmen. She and Bailey soon found themselves bidding farewell, " Thank God they're gone" groaned Bailey " Oh come on , they were ... nice. And it's not like you're ever going to see them again." Replied Babie. Which was no lie _he_ wouldn't see them again.


	2. It's Classified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mysterious VIPs leave, Babie is informed that she is to embark on a classified deployment in 48 hours. She says good bye to her loved ones and begins her journey only to be met with some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's Chapter 2. Didn't expect anyone to be interested in my story but here we are. Sorry it took so long.  
> "Hahaha SpillerOfTea are all humans as awkward as you?" - Diavolo 😄

"Give Mama hugs and kissies!" Babie said to her daughter as she started to head out of the daycare. "Iagsjsjnsjh da bubu!!" Exclaimed the small human "I love you too munchkin!" She replied attacking her daughter with kisses. She couldn't help but hold her tightly to her chest and say a silent goodbye before her year long deployment. Her spawn simply giggled and ran off to play with the other children. " _Lords of the old and new give these daycare works a raise because my kid is chaos incarnate,"_ she laughed to herself. 

Babie drove to the clinic to drop off the keys to her apartment to Bailey. "Thanks again for cat sitting until I get back, Michael" she said as she embraced her friend. " Anytime Babe, and David knows that I'll be taking on your share of kiddo duty." He kissed the top of her head. He was, in fact, the godfather to Babie's daughter and was seen as family. "Just make sure you call to let us know you're okay and not starting World War 3 through 5 without me." "I wouldn't dream of it," she laughed. "I have to get going. See you in a year," she finished with a kiss on his cheek. He didn't try to hide the blush spreading across his face. "What happened to people getting the wrong idea?" He smirked, "Eh, Fuck'em I'm outta here!" She called back starting her white Honda and heading out to the airport. **#notsponcered#momvan.**

She wasn't totally sure how she ended up in front of Lord Diavolo, but one second she was walking through the airline gate and the next she was in a court room in her sweats. 

"Welcome to the Devildom, Babie!" Boomed Diavolo in his signature red uniform that was anyone's wet dream.

"My Lord, " she said trying to contain her shock. But let's be honest 6 years in the military you see some crazy shit . "Let me guess, this is Hell and you're all demons," she finished plainly, motioning to all five figures watching her.

" Well... Yes... How did you know?" The Prince asked with amusement in his eyes. Yes, Babie, tell us how do you know, it's not like you're in a fan fic created by someone who's infatuated with a dating game. 

"Well, after you all left, I did a bit of research. I was unable to find your kingdom on any map nor was I able to find you," she said stepping closer to the Prince as he motioned her forward. "Well-" he began on to be cut off by a meek raise of her hand.

" However, I began thinking about how the name L. M. Star seemed oddly... Eh. Seriously? Lucifer Morning Star but abbreviated?" "My Lord thought it would be best to maintain a genuine introduction. How did you figure out that we were demons?" The gorgeous raven haired asked with a glimmer of amusement in his voice.

"How could I not? The signs where all there. The inhuman eyes, your names, how my supervisors mysteriously all had other plans and I, a low ranking medic, had to escort you, _and_ the fact that I just magically teleported," she snorted. "The one thing I know y'all are about to explain is why I'm here. Don't get me wrong, I knew I'd end up in Hell one day but not like this. "

Diavolos rumbling laughter echoed through the entire room. "My, my, I knew you would be perfect for our new exchange program." Lord Diavolo proceeded to explain what would transpire within the next year. She was one of two humans, along with two angels, that is to take part of an exchange program for a year in order to unite all three realms. He then continue to reintroduce the mighty first born," And here, as you already know, is Lucifer the, Avatar of Pride, my Second in Command, and best friend," he mused. " _Oh they are totally fucking. I ship it,"_ Babie thought as he saw the brief exchange between the two men... Demons... The two super hot creatures in front of her. "You will be staying with him and his brothers in the House of Lamentation. Do you have any questions?" 

"Several," Babie tapped her finger on her chin trying to organize her thoughts in order of "need to know now" and "we'll cross that bridge when we get there".

"First, is what is my chain of command? I would hate to over step or trouble you with trivial inquiries, My Lord." The words were a sensual song to both his majesty and the fallen angel. " _Those manners!! " "The way she knows her place."_

Babie just watched as Diavolo and Lucifer shared a knowing look before a golden haired beauty began examining Babie in a very hands on way." Well aren't you precious," he mused as he took her face in his hands, "We'll finally be able to add a woman's touch to that dingy old house" he said with an exaggerated sigh. "Thanks, but I'm terrible at decorating and I'm not very feminine." As he took his hands off her face and sliding them down to hold hers. "Well that's too bad I guess we'll have to put your womanly touch on other things~" he winked as he placed a soft kiss on her plams.

"Asmodeus, can't you go five minutes without sleeping with the first thing that moves?" Said a blonde with the greenest eyes Babie had ever seen. "I apologize for my brother being the Avatar of Lust makes him difficult to deal with." He smiled at her but could smell insincerity a mile away and he reeked of it. "Haha, don't worry about it I've had worse happen than lame pickup lines and cat calls." She smiled back with daggers in her eyes. Her comment silenced the group and had them sick to there stomach as to what she could have meant. Lucifer was the first to speak "That one is Satan, Avatar of Wrath. Don't be fooled by his kindness it's all a ruse."

Babie gasped loudly and began to look between Lucifer and Satan, much to there confusion. "Wait, so, Satan?... Lucifer?" she asked pointing to each respectively. Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her as Satan spat out, " Yes! How is that complicated?" Babie sighed a small laugh. "Huh, no it's just that I remember reading that Satan and Lucifer were two different entities. Lucifer, was a fallen angel as opposed to Satan, who was a demon. Both beings were Devil's however neither one was THE Devil. In the human realm everyone just assumed that you both are the same entity, however, it turns out a hand full of the population including myself were educated enough to know that isn't case." She said proudly. _" I guess that goth phase served some good after all.”_

 _*_ Let the record show that she is still in the weird goth/emo phase. And it's not a phase, it's a way of life*

"Lucifer, I'm hungry." Said a ginger giant standing in the background after a loud rumble was heard. Lucifer replied coldly "Too bad Beel, now behave."

" Sorry, big man but that was my stomach." Announced Babie who shared his sentiment.

"Well, Babie, you are quite educated. Now back to your earlier question. Any 'trivial' inquires you have can go to Leviathan the third oldest, Avatar of Envy and Admiral of my Navy." Said Diavolo with his beautiful mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading let my know your thoughts, concerns, hopes ,and dreams or leave a kudos if you're shy like me! ~lets be shy together~


	3. Anchors Aweigh My Boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the brothers are introduced in this one, it takes place a few days after Babie has gotten settled. Babie has already made pacts with some of our guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anchor Aweigh is the USN marching song. Only time I've heard it play was during my time in Boot Camp and during some celebrations in my career. My vocal chords have suffered much because it is required to basically scream this song. Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the rest but really want to move to the next part of my series.  
> "Christ, woman, you have more planned? Get a life already!" - Lucifer

**" Mammon!!"** Shouted Levi as he entered the dinning room for breakfast. " Give me back the money you owe me! I need to buy the new Ruri-Chan limited addition collectible movie, with the the behind the scenes interviews." he said sounding like an addict tying to get his fix. Satan chimed in while rubbing his temples, " Levi, its too early in the morning to be sounding like an addict trying to get his fix." Hey, I just said that! Satan are you reading my notes? Satan looks off to the invisible camera and gives us a wink. Satan you cheeky devil you, I see you. 

"Listen, Levi, Don't got any of ya money. And even if I did, I wouldn't give it to ya for somthin' as dumb as dat. I'd might be more generous if ya used it to get a date or somethin'" said Mammon from his chair, making the third born cover his face with his hand to hide his blush. "Dude, I'm pretty sure that's called prostitution. And if you're spending that much money on a date it might as well be a wedding." Snorted Babie as she took her seat next to Beel. He offered her a plat stacked with human friendly foods. Ever since the events of her first day he's always made sure to have plenty saved for her.

_~Flashback Harp Music~_

_" Sorry, Babie, Beel ate all your breakfast." Sighed Asmo shooting daggers at his younger brother. The gorgeous ginger lowered his head in shame. "Nah, it cool I hardly eat anyway." She said nonchalantly. "What do mean you hardly eat?" Asked Beel with a pain his voice. You would think someone kicked his dog by the way he looked. " Oh, yeah, I usually eat like once a day. Heh, I'm used to not eating because I'm busy with work or I forget." she shrugged._

_" Unacceptable, I Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony, will insure that you..." he motioned her to say her full name. "Babie Rose Garcia." she said raising a brow. " Maintain proper nutrition and health." he finished. *Pact stamping noise*_

_~Flashback Harp Music~_

" Babie, make him give me back my money." begged Levi. Babie rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the second born. " Mammon, give Levi the money before I give Lucifer an idea." she threatened. " Pfft. I ain't scared of Lucifer. And ain't no one making me, THE GREAT MAMMON, do somethin' I don't wanna do." he shoot back.

" Is that so?" asked Lucifer who had suddenly appeared behind his younger brother, causing him to jump. "Well, if that's the case Babie please enlighten me." He motioned towards her has he claimed his seat at the table. Both shared a mischievous smirk as Babie began to explain her evil plan. "Well, it seems since Mammon doesn't have the money, shocker, we could have a yard sale." Mammon damn near passed out at her words. " NO!N-no! Lucifer, please don't listen to her! She obviously insane." Mammon begged on his knees next to his older brother. Everyone at the table wasn't sure whether to laugh or fear her.

A smirk painted Lucifer's face as he looked at Babie. He knew at that moment that this human had won his heart. Why? Because she was strong willed and knew how to get his brothers to behave while also being a sadist at times. "Then it's settled, we will hold a yard sale of Mammon's items he no longer needs." Announced Lucifer returning to his breakfast. " No," Babie said causing Mammon to cheer. " Levi and I will also volunteer items." " What? It's Mammon who owes the money, not me!!" Snarled Leviathan from across from her. "I volunteered the idea and it's your collectable. Also, this should serve as a lesson to not lend your brother any more money!" She snapped back.

"Fine, the yard sale will be held this weekend, so I suggest you all gather the items that will be sold and have Satan purify them so they don't hold any trace of your essence. The last thing this house needs is someone getting cursed or hex'd." Said Lucifer pinching the bridge of his nose at the thought.

**Meanwhile...**

"Well, well, well. Looks like that human is causing problems for my brothers. And the fact that Lucifer values her opinion is just rubbing salt in the wound." Said lazily a Lavender eyed demon, pacing in his well furnished cell. "Looks like it's time to put my plan into action. I think it's time she and I finally met." He continued. " Time for her to finally meet the Avatar of Sloth. Time for her and this fucking joke of an exchange program to meet their ends. It's time for Belphegor to come home and get his revenge." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it Part 1 is complete. I apologize again if this was short, but this was just an introduction to the story ahead. I'm glad that y'all are willing to continue reading my story. My husband says to stop encouraging me.
> 
> I also choose to skip the pact making scenes for the following reasons:  
> 1\. It's a bit redundant. I would have wasted your time and mine rewrite those scenes that would have taken away from the story I'm trying to convey.  
> 2\. Those who have written the pact making process in their fics have done it with a grace that I could never achieved.  
> 3\. I also don't want to spoile anything for those who have not gotten that far in the game.  
> 4\. Beel is an exception because that's not at all how it goes down. And I love him okay.  
> 5\. I do what I want. * Sassy finger snap*
> 
> Thank you again for reading! Let me know your thoughts, concerns, hopes, or dreams. If you're shy you can just leave a Kudos. ~Lets be shy together~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will have more of our favorite Dark Lord's! Please let me know what you think or leave a Kudos if you're shy (like me) ~lets be shy together~


End file.
